


I Bow No Longer

by Avaari



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: zyanya was an orphan and a thief playing her flute on the street for spare coins, but this won’t stop her. an original character playlist





	I Bow No Longer

 

 **I BOW NO LONGER:**  zyanya was an orphan and a thief playing her flute on the street for spare coins, but this won’t stop her. an original character playlist 

> **I.**   _corb lund_  - CHINOOK WIND |  **II.**   _mumford & sons_ - DUST BOWL DANCE |  **III.**   _imagine dragons_  - THIEF |  **IV.**   _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **V.**   _gotye_  - SMOKE AND MIRRORS |  **VI.**   _lindsey stirling_  - LOST GIRLS |  **VII.**   _erutan_  - BYRD ONE BRERE |  **VIII.**   _casey lee williams_  - THIS WILL BE THE DAY (ACOUSTIC) |  **IX.**   _lord huron_  - MIGHTY |  **X.**   _elizaveta_  - SERA WAS NEVER |  **XI.**   _great big sea_  - BUYING TIME |  **XII.**   _paradise fears_  - BATTLE SCARS (ACOUSTIC)  **XIII.**   _peter hollens_  - SONG OF DURIN

* * *

 

resources: [life is the dancer and you are the dance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBg7RoALnZ_i%2F%3Ftaken-by%3Dshayla0h&t=Mjc0ZjVlOWQ2MWExOTdjY2MzNTA0Mzc5ZjY1NTBmNmMwNTUxZDhhNCxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) by [shayla0h](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fshayla0h%2F&t=ZTMyZTc3ODdkYjU4NGNhMDlmN2ZjN2MzMzcyMTgxMmI2NTg3NWQ3OCxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [womens medieval fur trimmed coat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2Fp-49688-womens-medieval-fur-trimmed-coat.aspx&t=ZjY4MGE3ZTBhYmNiYjVlOTcyMzI4N2MzMzY1Y2RjNmViNzQ2ZGVkZCxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) by [medieval collectibles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2F&t=ZWM0MTYzN2JhOTBlN2VhNmMyYTQyZmI4NDI5MDJhNGVjMTM1M2MxYyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0),[fur trimmed norse overdress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2Fp-12812-fur-trimmed-norse-overdress.aspx&t=MzU0YTdhODQ4ZmY1NWVmMzg0NzcyYTkxNGU4YjczMzYxNzAwZjYwOSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) by [medieval collectibles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2F&t=ZWM0MTYzN2JhOTBlN2VhNmMyYTQyZmI4NDI5MDJhNGVjMTM1M2MxYyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [métis beadwork, moccasins, and sash](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffirstpeoplesofcanada.com%2Ffp_metis%2Ffp_metis5.html&t=NjYwNjE1YTcxNDNkM2I5YTZmYzRmYjA3ODZmZWEzNjg1YzllOTgwMixxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) from [canada’s first peoples](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffirstpeoplesofcanada.com%2Findex.html&t=OGRlZjg0MDgyMDQwNWZlMWE3NWM0NTJhODJmNzY2NGU2NmY1OTllNyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [markarth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Felderscrolls.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMarkarth_%28Skyrim%29&t=OGRmZmY2MGRhZDUyOTI4ZTM2MDYwMmEyY2E3NWM5MGY0ZjEzOWQ0NSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) from [elder scrolls wiki](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Felderscrolls.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki&t=NzhkMDg1MWRmNDI3M2MxNjE5YmJkZmI0YmUwOWE2MDdkNjRiNTRkNSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [wilcox pass trail](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F123625843%40N05%2F15034531556%2Fin%2Fphotolist-oUxUrj-ePS9sA-TUo1Sh-WjhGjW-daZNnj-fjvY6b-24d3eYD-3H16Cq-SYMaMw-71RM7X-zWRvM-WDz4Bb-WDyzUN-WUH4WB-8GkU8o-24vTxVv-X5XntR-WkkYgB-WD8eSK-JHqFw9-RGq7i1-j1YdXG-XAkXFh-VgBWs5-GzwD2q-ouGrzv-6H6hhx-Vu5weG-24kYbcw-bDKQNu-gEENZk-DGrFF4-po1vT8-25DYzbS-24fABFR-24jPaz5-YN7hST-WkVZG3-VCtzxS-XpmQn4-PN2FoS-WsF3H5-22ncxZG-GhhrDq-WjijW3-WUH5JZ-neA7mA-YTW4q5-7K9v57-WjhhLU&t=OGIzMGMwOGM0NDUxOWJlNGE1ZTQ4OGQ4NTljZDQ1NzkwZDUxMzVhMSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) by [boganeer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F123625843%40N05%2F&t=ODliZTU5NGU4ZWU5OWFjZTFiODYyOWJlYjhjMTIzZmFhY2MyZDgyNyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [beard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2Fen%2Fphoto%2F648962&t=YzdmYWY0ODAzOWRiMGUyZWQ3MmY0ZjgwNzM4Y2RmNGFiM2UzNGQxMSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) from [pxhere](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2F&t=OGJiZGQyOTIwMTYxODBiOTRiYjU0ODQ3NGU0OTBjZjJlMTcwMTQ5YyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [irish flute](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AIrish_Flute.jpg&t=Nzg4MjMxZDExNGFlNWU0ZWY0ODZjYzI2YmNkYmJlNmM1Y2FhNDZjMSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) from[wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=MjNjOGUyZDE4YzMwMDYzNWUzYWMyNmYyMDE4OTg2NDA5OTUzMGNmMSxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0), [war hammer of dain ironfoot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2Fp-47299-war-hammer-of-dain-ironfoot.aspx&t=NDRjZTU4NmJjZjhkMjBjNWJkNjVhMzUxZDgzMmJkNDI5ZWMzMjJiZixxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0) by [medieval collectibles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.medievalcollectibles.com%2F&t=ZWM0MTYzN2JhOTBlN2VhNmMyYTQyZmI4NDI5MDJhNGVjMTM1M2MxYyxxSklOQTQxdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172728930310%2Fibownolonger&m=0)


End file.
